Lovely Mystery
by KawaPlease
Summary: One-shot.


_**Une fic écrite pour le concours n°3 de Sweetsauce (que j'ai gagné) , dont le thème était en gros comment l'entourage de House et Cuddy apprendrait leur relation. Les mots en gras étaient à intégrer dans la fic.  
**_

One day, one case. L'équipe du Docteur House était réunie dans la salle de différentiel.

« C'est pourtant simple, mon kangourou préféré, disait House. Il suffit de faire rouler la canne entre les doigts, comme ça... »

Chase, une moue boudeuse sur la figure, regardait la canne de son patron tournoyer et siffler dans l'air avec grâce. Il sursauta soudain violemment lorsque la canne stoppa sa rotation à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage.

« Outch, House, je... Fiou !

-Vite, Foreman, le chariot d'urgence ! Chase serait bien capable de nous claquer entre les mains ! Les crises cardiaques sont fréquentes chez les Australiens un peu impressionnables... »

Foreman leva un sourcil, réprobateur.

« On pourrait _peut être_ se concentrer sur le cas ?

-Oh, très bien, c'est bon. Rabat-joie, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille en se penchant pour attraper sa tasse rouge.

-Je suis d'accord avec Foreman, intervint Thirteen. »

House, dans un souci de théâtralité fit mine d'échapper sa tasse et ouvrit comiquement la bouche.

« Oh Mon Dieu, ne me dites pas que l'Ivoire chevauche à nouveau l'Ebène ? Non, non, ne me dites rien, poursuivit House en voyant que Thirteen ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, vos gémissements qui sortaient du placard du concierge hier étaient assez révélateurs...

-HOUSE ! HOUSE ! »

Wilson fit irruption au beau milieu de la salle de différentiel, suant et essoufflé comme s'il venait de courir un cent mètres.

« House ! Cuddy a un nouveau petit ami ! lâcha Wilson comme une bombe.

-Oh, laissa échapper Taub.

-Et tu déduis ça du fait qu'elle a l'air moins frustrée depuis quelques temps ? Pas de mystère tu sais, le départ de Lucas suffirait à expliquer tout cela... Tu savais qu'il est vraiment nul au pieu ? dit House en réprimant une grimace de dégoût. »

Le seul nom de Lucas suffisait à écorcher ses lèvres et à l'emplir de jalousie. La seule pensée que Cuddy –_Lisa_- lui ait appartenu un temps le révulsait. Enfin, c'était tout simplement une faute de bon goût ! Sortir avec un gamin ! Cuddy lui avait avoué qu'elle était sorti avec lui car il faisait un bon père pour Rachel. Comme si c'était une raison suffisante pour... Berk. Arrêter d'y penser. Maintenant c'était lui qui était à sa place. Les dernières semaines avaient été sans exagération les plus belles de sa vie. Elle était tout bonnement incroyable. Tout simplement... Cuddy.

« House ? Tu rêves ?

-Heuuu... J'étais en train d'imaginer Cuddy en **string** rose et un chien la lèch...

-Okay okay House ! Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que ton esprit tordu était en train d'imaginer !

-Tu as tort. Tu aurais appris des choses qui auraient plu à Sam. »

Il sourit en voyant son ami grimacer. Côté sexe, il assurait nettement plus que Wilson, pas de doute là dessus ! Cuddy pourrait confirmer, se dit-il en pensant à la nuit d'hier, un sourire libidineux aux lèvres.

« Je disais donc, reprit Wilson, que j'ai atterri ce matin dans un monde étrange...

-Le vagin de Cuddy ? suggéra House.

-... où Cuddy a un **suçon** dans le cou !

-Hein ? fit Taub, subitement intéressé.

-Ah, fit House, essayant de cacher son sourire victorieux. Et tu as appris ça parce qu'elle s'est plantée devant toi en te montrant fièrement sa marque d'amour toute fraîche ? Te prouvant ainsi que, oui, elle a une vie sexuelle épanouie ?

-Non, fit Wilson, l'air mystérieux. Nous sommes en été.

-Et ?

-Elle porte une écharpe.

-Ah.

-Eté ! Echarpe ! Suçon ! insista Wilson. »

Etonné devant le manque de réaction de son ami, il fit un peu déçu de ne pas recevoir l'attention nécessaire : d'habitude, tout ce qui touchait à Cuddy de près ou de loin était sacré.

« Je pensais que tu ferais tout pour découvrir l'identité du nouveau petit ami de Cuddy... Depuis quand tu ne t'intéresses plus à sa vie privée ?

-Depuis quand _tu_ t'y intéresses, toi ?

-C'est mon amie, House ! Je...

-Il veut la déshabiller ! intervint Taub. Le coup de « c'est juste une amie », on connaît tous !

-Oui, coupa House, et spécialement vous Taub ! Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, ceci est une discussion spéculative entre Wilson et moi _uniquement_ et vous n'êtes ici qu'en qualité de plante en pot décorative ! C'est-à-dire que soit vous foutez le camp rapidement soit vous restez et vous la fermez ! »

Chase adressa un sourire narquois à Taub.

« Bon, finalement, je ne vous laisse pas le choix. Foreman, prenez Gollum avec vous et faites-moi un IRM du patient Boucle d'Or vous allez avec Thirteen fouiller sa maison. Et pas de baise là dedans ! Chocolat serait jaloux... »

Il se leva en même temps que son équipe et boita jusqu'à son bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? interrogea Wilson.

-Faire mon enquête ! répliqua le diagnosticien avec un clin d'œil. »

Wilson sourit. Son ami retrouvait enfin une attitude normale !

House entra dans le bureau de sa supérieure et petite amie sans cérémonie. Cuddy abandonna une pile de dossiers qui s'étalèrent sur son bureau. Elle sourit largement à son employé.

« Salut ! Ca va ? demanda-t-elle.

-Maintenant, oui, répondit-il en l'embrassant profondément. »

Après avoir repris leur souffle, Cuddy se détacha à regret.

« Décidément, j'adore ta canne ! lui lança-t-elle.

-Je sais, répliqua-t-il, l'œil pétillant de sous-entendus. Tu me l'as déjà prouvé hier soir !

-Il faut tout de suite que tu crois que je fais allusion à tes performances… tu n'es pas si bon que ca ! le taquina-t-elle.

-Tu n'avais pas l'air de penser cela hier… Parce que t'empêcher de crier mon nom, c'était comme de faire tenir un épileptique en pleine crise sur une **chaise** : impossible !

-Ahah, d'accord, je l'avoue ! capitula-t-elle en riant. »

House sourit mais il redevint soudainement sérieux et s'assit dans le canapé.

« Qu'il y a-t-il, Greg ? dit Cuddy, inquiète, le rejoignant.

-Wilson sait que tu as un nouveau petit ami. En plus, il a lâché ca devant toute mon équipe…

-QUOI ? Comment sait-il ?

-C'est à cause de ceci, répondit House en caressant distraitement la marque bleuissante qu'il avait lui-même tatoué dans le cou si doux de Lisa Cuddy, la créature la plus parfaite de l'univers.

-Mais… je portais une écharpe !

-C'est précisément à cause de cela… Jimmy a beaucoup appris avec moi ! »

Cuddy se prit le visage dans les mains, désespérée.

« C'est une catastrophe, gémit-elle.

-De sortir avec moi ? Je t'avais prévenu pourtant, fit-il dans une tentative de plaisanterie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

House l'entoura de ses bras.

« Lisa, calme-toi ! Ils vont bien finir par découvrir que nous sortons ensemble de toute façon, alors autant qu'ils l'apprennent par nous…

-Tu veux leur dire ?

-Leur dire ? Ce ne serait pas marrant ! Un jeu de piste, ca te branche ? »

Une heure plus tard, tous les larbins du Docteur House revinrent de leurs missions et se retrouvèrent dans la salle du différentiel. Wilson se trouvait là également.

« Vous n'avez pas vu House ? Il m'a bipé il y a quelques minutes…

-En tout cas, il n'est pas ici, répondit Foreman.

-Vous êtes très observateur, Foreman, ironisa Wilson. »

Au même instant, le téléphone sonna. Thirteen décrocha et mit le haut-parleur.

« Allô allô les enfants ! Papa à l'appareil !

-C'est House, fit Wilson.

-Quel talent de déduction, Wilson ! ricana Foreman.

-Hé, ho, Foreman, c'est pas pare que vous êtes noir qu'il faut vous croire au dessus du lot ! Si vous continuez, je vous envoie dans votre chambre et vous n'en sortirez qu'à l'heure du dîner ! Bref, je suppose que vous vous êtes abîmé la cervelle à chercher le remplaçant du nabot ? Oh, pas vous Taub, je parlais juste de Lucas !

-Où es-tu, House ? Pourquoi m'as-tu bipé ?

-J'y venais, justement ! Tu as vraiment l'art de… Bref, pendant que tous vos efforts s'avéraient infructueux…

-On a même pensé au concierge, à cause du Viagra qu'on a trouvé dans la poche de sa blouse… fit Chase, dépité.

-… moi j'ai trouvé celui qui fait monter Cuddy au 18ème ciel tous les soirs ! Allez, suivez ma piste les enfants, et pas de triche ! Quand on réfléchit, c'est là qu'on le trouve ! »

Et House raccrocha.

« Vous pensez qu'il a vraiment trouvé ? demanda Taub.

-Connaissant House, je pense que oui, soupira Wilson.

-Sa dernière phrase, c'était son indice ! Il veut que l'on suive son jeu de piste ! dit Thirteen, toute excitée.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi se réjouir, grommela Foreman. Pendant que nous jouons le jeu de House, notre patient est en train de mourir !

-On attend le résultat des analyses, alors qu'on le fasse en se rongeant les ongles ou que l'on suive la piste de House, cela revient au même ! dit Chase. Allons-y !

-Alors, reprit Thirteen. « Quand on réfléchit, on le trouve. » On le trouve ? L'indice ?

-Sûrement, approuva Chase.

-Quand on réfléchit… On réfléchit sur un cas… en salle de différentiel… Alors…

-Là ! fit Thirteen en désignant la table. Il y a un papier collé dessous. »

Elle s'approcha et décolla le papier.

« Là où je vais lorsqu'elle est **hystérique**. lut Thirteen.

-Ca, c'est vraiment pas compliqué, répliqua Foreman. Elle, c'est Cuddy, et House va toujours en consultations lorsqu'elle est énervée et qu'il veut la fuir…

-Direction consultations, alors ! »

Ils eurent à peine le temps d'arriver dans la première salle de consultation que le téléphone sonna. Taub décrocha.

« House, c'est nous. On est en consultations.

-Sans blague ! J'appelais pour savoir si vous étiez au resto du coin ! Bon, c'est pas tout, je vous donne l'indice suivant : il a failli causer ma perte ! Allez, à plus ! »

Wilson dévisagea l'équipe du diagnosticien.

« Sur ce coup là, je sèche complètement... La Vicodin, peut être ?

-_Il_, pas _elle_... Il a causé ma perte... répéta Chase, pensif. Il a causé ma perte...

-Voyons, mais House n'a jamais eu de problèmes avec qui que ce soit, dit Foreman ironiquement.

-Avec qui que ce... TRITTER ! bondit Chase, ses cheveux blonds flottant comme au ralenti.

-Pardon ? s'exclama Thirteen, choquée.

-Tritter ? Le flic ?

-Mais on ne va pas chercher Tritter ! s'insurgea Foreman. Ce n'est pas notre indice !

-C'est le thermomètre, notre indice ! Celui que House avait cru bon d'enfoncer dans l'anus de ce cher homme, dit Wilson, qui venait d'avoir une illumination.

-Pardon ? répéta Thirteen, de plus en plus interloquée. »

Le meilleur ami du diagnosticien se précipita sur le tiroir du meuble qui contenait le matériel médical. Il en retira bien vite un nouveau morceau de papier couvert de l'écriture penchée de son ami.

« Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir qu'une **glace** à la **fraise**, déchiffra-t-il péniblement. »

-Une glace à la fraise ? Et puis quoi encore ! râla Foreman.

-Bon, c'est fini de faire ton rabat-joie, oui ? fit Thirteen, que l'attitude de son ex petit ami commençait sérieusement à agacer. Joue le jeu pour une fois ! House a peut être beaucoup de défauts, mais ce n'est pas l'imagination qui lui manque au moins.

-Je suis d'accord avec elle, s'empressa de glisser Chase.

-Mon Dieu Chase, dit Foreman, tu trouves le moyen de lécher les bottes de House _et _de Thirteen ! Bravo !

-Heu... vous ne voulez pas réfléchir à notre nouvel indice ? proposa Taub, que tout le monde avait oublié.

-Ca aussi, ce n'est pas dur. House adore les glaces de chez Preston, dit Wilson, qui commençait à être fatigué de courir aux quatre coins de l'hôpital. C'est en face de l'hôpital. Allez-y sans moi, je reste. »

Son bipper sonna au même instant.

« Allez-y TOUS ! » avait écrit House. Damned ! Wilson se demanda fugitivement si l'esprit de House ne rôdait pas là-haut, quelque part dans son cerveau.

« Est-ce que c'était vraiment une bonne idée ?

-Cuddles, ne t'en fais pas... Regarde, ils vont chez Preston maintenant !

-Au moins, on aura des glaces...soupira Cuddy.

-Ne soit pas si pessimiste. »

House se leva du fauteuil qu'il occupait depuis une demi-heure.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? A part Wilson, je peux tous les virer s'ils nous emmerdent... »

Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

« Je n'ai pas peur, mais je... je ne sais pas. Enfin... Tu sais, tout à l'heure, quand je disais que j'aimais ta canne, je parlais de la nouvelle que tu as achetée samedi dernier. »

House examina l'objet en question. C'était une canne en bois d'ébène avec un pommeau en argent.

« Oui, elle me donne un peu l'air d'un dandy anglais, tu ne trouves pas ? J'avais laissé l'autre au milieu des décombres du parking. »

Il se tut et chacun repensa à la nuit atroce et merveilleuse qu'ils avaient vécue un mois auparavant. Une mort avait été le prix à payer pour qu'il s'ouvre enfin à Cuddy. Une mort pour un morceau de bonheur.

La sonnerie du téléphone de Cuddy brisa ce silence méditatif. House se rassit et observa le visage de Cuddy pendant qu'elle répondait. Elle avait un visage extrêmement mobile. House sourit. Elle passait d'une expression à une autre en quelques secondes, d'une manière candide. Il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert ou comme sur une radiographie d'une jambe, peu importait la métaphore.

Cuddy raccrocha enfin.

« C'était la nounou. Elle dit qu'elle a trouvé Rachel un peu abattu aujourd'hui, elle a un peu de fièvre.

-Oh, fit House en se grattant la barbe. »

Cuddy crut voir de la culpabilité dans les yeux de son diagnosticien. Sûrement son imagination...

Ils poussèrent la porte du Preston dans une synchronisation parfaite. Ils restèrent un instant rêveur devant tous les couples qui dégustaient ensemble des glaces dégoulinantes de sucre et d'eau parfumée.

« Je comprends pourquoi House adore cet endroit, murmura Thirteen, comme hypnotisée.

-Pour les jolis couples ? railla Taub.

-Non, pour la magie et le bonheur qu'ils dégagent. »

Ils se turent un instant. Ils découvraient une facette de leur boss jusqu'alors inconnue. Un homme qui à la vue de son ventre semblait être un habitué des lieux s'approcha d'eux.

« Vous êtes envoyés par Greg ? Il m'a prévenu que vous viendriez.

-Oui, nous sommes les employés de _Greg, _répondit Chase, amusé par l'emploi du prénom de House.

-Bien, attendez quelques instants, je vous remets la commande. »

Wilson, dont les articulations lui rappelaient à quel point il était dur de vieillir, trépignait d'impatience et de frustration.

« J'espère que ce stupide jeu de piste est bientôt fini ! s'exclama-t-il.

-On va le savoir tout de suite, dit Taub. Le serveur revient avec la commande. »

Ils sortirent du Preston chargés de sept glaces à la fraise du plus bel aspect et Wilson déplia enfin le –il l'espérait- dernier papier. « Là où tout se joue ».

« C'est fini ! triompha-t-il. Là où tout se joue, c'est le bureau de Cuddy ! C'est elle la doyenne de l'hôpital, c'est elle qui décide d'autoriser les opérations, les biopsies... »

Emportés par l'enthousiasme de l'oncologue, toute l'équipe se précipita vers l'hôpital et ils firent irruption dans le bureau de leur supérieure. Soudain tous se figèrent.

« Oh-Mon-Dieu, lâcha Wilson, bouche bée. »

Devant eux se tenait un spectacle étonnant. Celui d'un homme et d'une femme. Un homme qui passait pour arrogant, indiscipliné, égoïste et égocentrique. Une femme ambitieuse, mère d'une petite fille, qui croyait au bonheur et à l'amour. Deux personnes diamétralement opposées et qui s'étaient retrouvées. Deux personnes qui se tenaient par la taille. Deux personnes qui s'aimaient.

« Ca vous en bouche un coin, hein ? chuchota House, avant de mimer avec les lèvres : Je me tape la patronne !

-Je le savais, de toute façon, dit Wilson simplement. Tu ne boitais quasiment plus. »

House sourit à Cuddy d'une manière inattendue : amoureusement.

« Whaou, fit Thirteen. Félicitations !

-Bravo, appuya Chase dans un souffle. »

Il pivota pour faire demi-tour et prit la main de Thirteen dans la sienne. L'équipe sortit de la pièce, sous le choc de cette révélation. Wilson fit mine de s'en aller à son tour mais s'arrêta à la porte et dit :

« House ! Tu aurais pu me le dire, quand même ! »

House rit. Après le départ de Wilson, il baissa les stores et attrapa Cuddy par la taille.

« Et voilà Lisa, souffla-t-il en approchant son visage du sien. Maintenant, tout peut commencer. »

Elle rit doucement tout contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant. Enfin, ils s'appartenaient. Ils vivaient à la lumière.

House glissa doucement ses mains sous son chemisier, faisant sauter les boutons un-à-un. Il admira un son ventre plat et lisse et titilla son nombril de sa langue avant de jeter son dévolu sur la poitrine de sa compagne. Alors qu'il s'ingéniait à dégrafer son soutien gorge, Lisa le stoppa en plaquant ses mains contre son torse.

« Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça ! »

House ouvrit des yeux ahuris.

« Hein ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle...

-Non, je t'assure...

-Ah oui ? Alors écoute-moi bien. Tu sais que Rachel a attraper la grippe ce week-end, tu le sais parce qu'elle nous a empêcher de dormir... ou de faire autre chose que dormir, justement ! Alors je me fiche que tu sois en manque de sexe ou quoi la prochaine fois que tu fais boire à ma fille de la **vodka**, crois-bien que je t'émasculerai. Compris ?

-Outch, fit House en se mordillant les lèvres. Compris. Je ne le ferai plus ! Mais elle a bien dormie, non ? Et tu as eu la nuit la plus merveilleuse de ta vie, pas vrai ?

-Hum. C'est pas faux, dit elle en souriant. Je devrais te laisser en manque plus souvent ! »

Ils rirent. House approcha doucement ses lèvres du visage de Lisa et les scellèrent aux siennes. Il glissa tendrement sa langue brûlante dans sa bouche et ferma les yeux, se laissant guider par ses sens en éveil. Cuddy rompit soudain le baiser. House grogna.

« Greg ?

-Oui ?

-Plus de vodka, promis ?

-Promis. »

Lisa Cuddy ne sut jamais qu'il lui fit ce jour là plus de promesses qu'un autre homme en cent ans.

« C'est pourtant simple, mon kangourou préféré. Il suffit de faire rouler la canne entre les doigts, comme ça... »

Chase, une moue boudeuse sur la figure, regardait la canne de son patron tournoyer et siffler dans l'air avec grâce. Il sursauta soudain violemment lorsque la canne stoppa sa rotation à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage.

« Outch, House, je... Fiou !

-Vite, Foreman, le chariot d'urgence ! Chase serait bien capable de nous claquer entre les mains ! Les crises cardiaques sont fréquentes chez les Australiens un peu impressionnables... »

Foreman leva un sourcil, réprobateur.

« On pourrait _peut être_ se concentrer sur le cas ?

-Oh, très bien, c'est bon. Rabat-joie, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille en se penchant pour attraper sa tasse rouge.

-Je suis d'accord avec Foreman, intervint Thirteen. »

House, dans un souci de théâtralité fit mine d'échapper sa tasse et ouvrit comiquement la bouche.

« Oh Mon Dieu, ne me dites pas que l'Ivoire chevauche à nouveau l'Ebène ? Non, non, ne me dites rien, poursuivit House en voyant que Thirteen ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, vos gémissements qui sortaient du placard du concierge hier étaient assez révélateurs...

-HOUSE ! HOUSE ! »

Wilson fit irruption au beau milieu de la salle de différentiel, suant et essoufflé comme s'il venait de courir un cent mètres.

« House ! Cuddy a un nouveau petit ami ! lâcha Wilson comme une bombe.

-Oh, laissa échapper Taub.

-Et tu déduis ça du fait qu'elle a l'air moins frustrée depuis quelques temps ? Pas de mystère tu sais, le départ de Lucas suffirait à expliquer tout cela... Tu savais qu'il est vraiment nul au pieu ? dit House en réprimant une grimace de dégoût. »

Le seul nom de Lucas suffisait à écorcher ses lèvres et à l'emplir de jalousie. La seule pensée que Cuddy –_Lisa_- lui ait appartenu un temps le révulsait. Enfin, c'était tout simplement une faute de bon goût ! Sortir avec un gamin ! Cuddy lui avait avoué qu'elle était sorti avec lui car il faisait un bon père pour Rachel. Comme si c'était une raison suffisante pour... Berk. Arrêter d'y penser. Maintenant c'était lui qui était à sa place. Les dernières semaines avaient été sans exagération les plus belles de sa vie. Elle était tout bonnement incroyable. Tout simplement... Cuddy.

« House ? Tu rêves ?

-Heuuu... J'étais en train d'imaginer Cuddy en **string** rose et un chien la lèch...

-Okay okay House ! Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que ton esprit tordu était en train d'imaginer !

-Tu as tort. Tu aurais appris des choses qui auraient plu à Sam. »

Il sourit en voyant son ami grimacer. Côté sexe, il assurait nettement plus que Wilson, pas de doute là dessus ! Cuddy pourrait confirmer, se dit-il en pensant à la nuit d'hier, un sourire libidineux aux lèvres.

« Je disais donc, reprit Wilson, que j'ai atterri ce matin dans un monde étrange...

-Le vagin de Cuddy ? suggéra House.

-... où Cuddy a un **suçon** dans le cou !

-Hein ? fit Taub, subitement intéressé.

-Ah, fit House, essayant de cacher son sourire victorieux. Et tu as appris ça parce qu'elle s'est plantée devant toi en te montrant fièrement sa marque d'amour toute fraîche ? Te prouvant ainsi que, oui, elle a une vie sexuelle épanouie ?

-Non, fit Wilson, l'air mystérieux. Nous sommes en été.

-Et ?

-Elle porte une écharpe.

-Ah.

-Eté ! Echarpe ! Suçon ! insista Wilson. »

Etonné devant le manque de réaction de son ami, il fit un peu déçu de ne pas recevoir l'attention nécessaire : d'habitude, tout ce qui touchait à Cuddy de près ou de loin était sacré.

« Je pensais que tu ferais tout pour découvrir l'identité du nouveau petit ami de Cuddy... Depuis quand tu ne t'intéresses plus à sa vie privée ?

-Depuis quand _tu_ t'y intéresses, toi ?

-C'est mon amie, House ! Je...

-Il veut la déshabiller ! intervint Taub. Le coup de « c'est juste une amie », on connaît tous !

-Oui, coupa House, et spécialement vous Taub ! Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, ceci est une discussion spéculative entre Wilson et moi _uniquement_ et vous n'êtes ici qu'en qualité de plante en pot décorative ! C'est-à-dire que soit vous foutez le camp rapidement soit vous restez et vous la fermez ! »

Chase adressa un sourire narquois à Taub.

« Bon, finalement, je ne vous laisse pas le choix. Foreman, prenez Gollum avec vous et faites-moi un IRM du patient Boucle d'Or vous allez avec Thirteen fouiller sa maison. Et pas de baise là dedans ! Chocolat serait jaloux... »

Il se leva en même temps que son équipe et boita jusqu'à son bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? interrogea Wilson.

-Faire mon enquête ! répliqua le diagnosticien avec un clin d'œil. »

Wilson sourit. Son ami retrouvait enfin une attitude normale !

House entra dans le bureau de sa supérieure et petite amie sans cérémonie. Cuddy abandonna une pile de dossiers qui s'étalèrent sur son bureau. Elle sourit largement à son employé.

« Salut ! Ca va ? demanda-t-elle.

-Maintenant, oui, répondit-il en l'embrassant profondément. »

Après avoir repris leur souffle, Cuddy se détacha à regret.

« Décidément, j'adore ta canne ! lui lança-t-elle.

-Je sais, répliqua-t-il, l'œil pétillant de sous-entendus. Tu me l'as déjà prouvé hier soir !

-Il faut tout de suite que tu crois que je fais allusion à tes performances… tu n'es pas si bon que ca ! le taquina-t-elle.

-Tu n'avais pas l'air de penser cela hier… Parce que t'empêcher de crier mon nom, c'était comme de faire tenir un épileptique en pleine crise sur une **chaise** : impossible !

-Ahah, d'accord, je l'avoue ! capitula-t-elle en riant. »

House sourit mais il redevint soudainement sérieux et s'assit dans le canapé.

« Qu'il y a-t-il, Greg ? dit Cuddy, inquiète, le rejoignant.

-Wilson sait que tu as un nouveau petit ami. En plus, il a lâché ca devant toute mon équipe…

-QUOI ? Comment sait-il ?

-C'est à cause de ceci, répondit House en caressant distraitement la marque bleuissante qu'il avait lui-même tatoué dans le cou si doux de Lisa Cuddy, la créature la plus parfaite de l'univers.

-Mais… je portais une écharpe !

-C'est précisément à cause de cela… Jimmy a beaucoup appris avec moi ! »

Cuddy se prit le visage dans les mains, désespérée.

« C'est une catastrophe, gémit-elle.

-De sortir avec moi ? Je t'avais prévenu pourtant, fit-il dans une tentative de plaisanterie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

House l'entoura de ses bras.

« Lisa, calme-toi ! Ils vont bien finir par découvrir que nous sortons ensemble de toute façon, alors autant qu'ils l'apprennent par nous…

-Tu veux leur dire ?

-Leur dire ? Ce ne serait pas marrant ! Un jeu de piste, ca te branche ? »

Une heure plus tard, tous les larbins du Docteur House revinrent de leurs missions et se retrouvèrent dans la salle du différentiel. Wilson se trouvait là également.

« Vous n'avez pas vu House ? Il m'a bipé il y a quelques minutes…

-En tout cas, il n'est pas ici, répondit Foreman.

-Vous êtes très observateur, Foreman, ironisa Wilson. »

Au même instant, le téléphone sonna. Thirteen décrocha et mit le haut-parleur.

« Allô allô les enfants ! Papa à l'appareil !

-C'est House, fit Wilson.

-Quel talent de déduction, Wilson ! ricana Foreman.

-Hé, ho, Foreman, c'est pas pare que vous êtes noir qu'il faut vous croire au dessus du lot ! Si vous continuez, je vous envoie dans votre chambre et vous n'en sortirez qu'à l'heure du dîner ! Bref, je suppose que vous vous êtes abîmé la cervelle à chercher le remplaçant du nabot ? Oh, pas vous Taub, je parlais juste de Lucas !

-Où es-tu, House ? Pourquoi m'as-tu bipé ?

-J'y venais, justement ! Tu as vraiment l'art de… Bref, pendant que tous vos efforts s'avéraient infructueux…

-On a même pensé au concierge, à cause du Viagra qu'on a trouvé dans la poche de sa blouse… fit Chase, dépité.

-… moi j'ai trouvé celui qui fait monter Cuddy au 18ème ciel tous les soirs ! Allez, suivez ma piste les enfants, et pas de triche ! Quand on réfléchit, c'est là qu'on le trouve ! »

Et House raccrocha.

« Vous pensez qu'il a vraiment trouvé ? demanda Taub.

-Connaissant House, je pense que oui, soupira Wilson.

-Sa dernière phrase, c'était son indice ! Il veut que l'on suive son jeu de piste ! dit Thirteen, toute excitée.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi se réjouir, grommela Foreman. Pendant que nous jouons le jeu de House, notre patient est en train de mourir !

-On attend le résultat des analyses, alors qu'on le fasse en se rongeant les ongles ou que l'on suive la piste de House, cela revient au même ! dit Chase. Allons-y !

-Alors, reprit Thirteen. « Quand on réfléchit, on le trouve. » On le trouve ? L'indice ?

-Sûrement, approuva Chase.

-Quand on réfléchit… On réfléchit sur un cas… en salle de différentiel… Alors…

-Là ! fit Thirteen en désignant la table. Il y a un papier collé dessous. »

Elle s'approcha et décolla le papier.

« Là où je vais lorsqu'elle est **hystérique**. lut Thirteen.

-Ca, c'est vraiment pas compliqué, répliqua Foreman. Elle, c'est Cuddy, et House va toujours en consultations lorsqu'elle est énervée et qu'il veut la fuir…

-Direction consultations, alors ! »

Ils eurent à peine le temps d'arriver dans la première salle de consultation que le téléphone sonna. Taub décrocha.

« House, c'est nous. On est en consultations.

-Sans blague ! J'appelais pour savoir si vous étiez au resto du coin ! Bon, c'est pas tout, je vous donne l'indice suivant : il a failli causer ma perte ! Allez, à plus ! »

Wilson dévisagea l'équipe du diagnosticien.

« Sur ce coup là, je sèche complètement... La Vicodin, peut être ?

-_Il_, pas _elle_... Il a causé ma perte... répéta Chase, pensif. Il a causé ma perte...

-Voyons, mais House n'a jamais eu de problèmes avec qui que ce soit, dit Foreman ironiquement.

-Avec qui que ce... TRITTER ! bondit Chase, ses cheveux blonds flottant comme au ralenti.

-Pardon ? s'exclama Thirteen, choquée.

-Tritter ? Le flic ?

-Mais on ne va pas chercher Tritter ! s'insurgea Foreman. Ce n'est pas notre indice !

-C'est le thermomètre, notre indice ! Celui que House avait cru bon d'enfoncer dans l'anus de ce cher homme, dit Wilson, qui venait d'avoir une illumination.

-Pardon ? répéta Thirteen, de plus en plus interloquée. »

Le meilleur ami du diagnosticien se précipita sur le tiroir du meuble qui contenait le matériel médical. Il en retira bien vite un nouveau morceau de papier couvert de l'écriture penchée de son ami.

« Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir qu'une **glace** à la **fraise**, déchiffra-t-il péniblement. »

-Une glace à la fraise ? Et puis quoi encore ! râla Foreman.

-Bon, c'est fini de faire ton rabat-joie, oui ? fit Thirteen, que l'attitude de son ex petit ami commençait sérieusement à agacer. Joue le jeu pour une fois ! House a peut être beaucoup de défauts, mais ce n'est pas l'imagination qui lui manque au moins.

-Je suis d'accord avec elle, s'empressa de glisser Chase.

-Mon Dieu Chase, dit Foreman, tu trouves le moyen de lécher les bottes de House _et _de Thirteen ! Bravo !

-Heu... vous ne voulez pas réfléchir à notre nouvel indice ? proposa Taub, que tout le monde avait oublié.

-Ca aussi, ce n'est pas dur. House adore les glaces de chez Preston, dit Wilson, qui commençait à être fatigué de courir aux quatre coins de l'hôpital. C'est en face de l'hôpital. Allez-y sans moi, je reste. »

Son bipper sonna au même instant.

« Allez-y TOUS ! » avait écrit House. Damned ! Wilson se demanda fugitivement si l'esprit de House ne rôdait pas là-haut, quelque part dans son cerveau.

« Est-ce que c'était vraiment une bonne idée ?

-Cuddles, ne t'en fais pas... Regarde, ils vont chez Preston maintenant !

-Au moins, on aura des glaces...soupira Cuddy.

-Ne soit pas si pessimiste. »

House se leva du fauteuil qu'il occupait depuis une demi-heure.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? A part Wilson, je peux tous les virer s'ils nous emmerdent... »

Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

« Je n'ai pas peur, mais je... je ne sais pas. Enfin... Tu sais, tout à l'heure, quand je disais que j'aimais ta canne, je parlais de la nouvelle que tu as achetée samedi dernier. »

House examina l'objet en question. C'était une canne en bois d'ébène avec un pommeau en argent.

« Oui, elle me donne un peu l'air d'un dandy anglais, tu ne trouves pas ? J'avais laissé l'autre au milieu des décombres du parking. »

Il se tut et chacun repensa à la nuit atroce et merveilleuse qu'ils avaient vécue un mois auparavant. Une mort avait été le prix à payer pour qu'il s'ouvre enfin à Cuddy. Une mort pour un morceau de bonheur.

La sonnerie du téléphone de Cuddy brisa ce silence méditatif. House se rassit et observa le visage de Cuddy pendant qu'elle répondait. Elle avait un visage extrêmement mobile. House sourit. Elle passait d'une expression à une autre en quelques secondes, d'une manière candide. Il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert ou comme sur une radiographie d'une jambe, peu importait la métaphore.

Cuddy raccrocha enfin.

« C'était la nounou. Elle dit qu'elle a trouvé Rachel un peu abattu aujourd'hui, elle a un peu de fièvre.

-Oh, fit House en se grattant la barbe. »

Cuddy crut voir de la culpabilité dans les yeux de son diagnosticien. Sûrement son imagination...

Ils poussèrent la porte du Preston dans une synchronisation parfaite. Ils restèrent un instant rêveur devant tous les couples qui dégustaient ensemble des glaces dégoulinantes de sucre et d'eau parfumée.

« Je comprends pourquoi House adore cet endroit, murmura Thirteen, comme hypnotisée.

-Pour les jolis couples ? railla Taub.

-Non, pour la magie et le bonheur qu'ils dégagent. »

Ils se turent un instant. Ils découvraient une facette de leur boss jusqu'alors inconnue. Un homme qui à la vue de son ventre semblait être un habitué des lieux s'approcha d'eux.

« Vous êtes envoyés par Greg ? Il m'a prévenu que vous viendriez.

-Oui, nous sommes les employés de _Greg, _répondit Chase, amusé par l'emploi du prénom de House.

-Bien, attendez quelques instants, je vous remets la commande. »

Wilson, dont les articulations lui rappelaient à quel point il était dur de vieillir, trépignait d'impatience et de frustration.

« J'espère que ce stupide jeu de piste est bientôt fini ! s'exclama-t-il.

-On va le savoir tout de suite, dit Taub. Le serveur revient avec la commande. »

Ils sortirent du Preston chargés de sept glaces à la fraise du plus bel aspect et Wilson déplia enfin le –il l'espérait- dernier papier. « Là où tout se joue ».

« C'est fini ! triompha-t-il. Là où tout se joue, c'est le bureau de Cuddy ! C'est elle la doyenne de l'hôpital, c'est elle qui décide d'autoriser les opérations, les biopsies... »

Emportés par l'enthousiasme de l'oncologue, toute l'équipe se précipita vers l'hôpital et ils firent irruption dans le bureau de leur supérieure. Soudain tous se figèrent.

« Oh-Mon-Dieu, lâcha Wilson, bouche bée. »

Devant eux se tenait un spectacle étonnant. Celui d'un homme et d'une femme. Un homme qui passait pour arrogant, indiscipliné, égoïste et égocentrique. Une femme ambitieuse, mère d'une petite fille, qui croyait au bonheur et à l'amour. Deux personnes diamétralement opposées et qui s'étaient retrouvées. Deux personnes qui se tenaient par la taille. Deux personnes qui s'aimaient.

« Ca vous en bouche un coin, hein ? chuchota House, avant de mimer avec les lèvres : Je me tape la patronne !

-Je le savais, de toute façon, dit Wilson simplement. Tu ne boitais quasiment plus. »

House sourit à Cuddy d'une manière inattendue : amoureusement.

« Whaou, fit Thirteen. Félicitations !

-Bravo, appuya Chase dans un souffle. »

Il pivota pour faire demi-tour et prit la main de Thirteen dans la sienne. L'équipe sortit de la pièce, sous le choc de cette révélation. Wilson fit mine de s'en aller à son tour mais s'arrêta à la porte et dit :

« House ! Tu aurais pu me le dire, quand même ! »

House rit. Après le départ de Wilson, il baissa les stores et attrapa Cuddy par la taille.

« Et voilà Lisa, souffla-t-il en approchant son visage du sien. Maintenant, tout peut commencer. »

Elle rit doucement tout contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant. Enfin, ils s'appartenaient. Ils vivaient à la lumière.

House glissa doucement ses mains sous son chemisier, faisant sauter les boutons un-à-un. Il admira un son ventre plat et lisse et titilla son nombril de sa langue avant de jeter son dévolu sur la poitrine de sa compagne. Alors qu'il s'ingéniait à dégrafer son soutien gorge, Lisa le stoppa en plaquant ses mains contre son torse.

« Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça ! »

House ouvrit des yeux ahuris.

« Hein ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle...

-Non, je t'assure...

-Ah oui ? Alors écoute-moi bien. Tu sais que Rachel a attraper la grippe ce week-end, tu le sais parce qu'elle nous a empêcher de dormir... ou de faire autre chose que dormir, justement ! Alors je me fiche que tu sois en manque de sexe ou quoi la prochaine fois que tu fais boire à ma fille de la **vodka**, crois-bien que je t'émasculerai. Compris ?

-Outch, fit House en se mordillant les lèvres. Compris. Je ne le ferai plus ! Mais elle a bien dormie, non ? Et tu as eu la nuit la plus merveilleuse de ta vie, pas vrai ?

-Hum. C'est pas faux, dit elle en souriant. Je devrais te laisser en manque plus souvent ! »

Ils rirent. House approcha doucement ses lèvres du visage de Lisa et les scellèrent aux siennes. Il glissa tendrement sa langue brûlante dans sa bouche et ferma les yeux, se laissant guider par ses sens en éveil. Cuddy rompit soudain le baiser. House grogna.

« Greg ?

-Oui ?

-Plus de vodka, promis ?

-Promis. »

Lisa Cuddy ne sut jamais qu'il lui fit ce jour là plus de promesses qu'un autre homme en cent ans.


End file.
